Sandcastles
by at.Shy
Summary: Betrayed by her master, Chrome turns to the person Mukuro least expects.1896 69 96 Semi-Au.


**AN: This is a new story I'm writing, it will be semi-au. Sorry for the short length of the chapter, this is less than what I usually write up. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Amano-sensei(the world biggest troll) does.**

**Sandcastles**

She picks up the pieces he has broken and he doesn't like the person she's becoming. 1896+69(96)

* * *

><p><em>She watches as a wave rises and crashes down upon her sand castle, crushing all her hard work and soaking her white dress with the cold water. The wave pulls away and washes away her castle, leaving tiny lumps of what was behind. The sea seemed so cold.<em>

* * *

><p>Mukuro should have expected it, after-all, he left her broken, shattered to a million pieces like fine grained sand. He hadn't expected to miss her, to hurt a bit too. Sure she had been just his vessel but one couldn't just live in a host without feeling some bond to it, he had even shared her sub-consciousness.<p>

He knew her inner working, in and out. He knew how her mind and heart worked, how one would speed up and the other slow down when he was near. He knew how much she treasured the people around her, how much she _needed_ him.

She was his opposite in every way, his imperfection, during the time in which they shared their minds; hers' started to bleed into his. He'd find himself unconsciously smiling, he felt feelings he was sure he had killed off, and he even loved. It was a dangerous thing, to love someone, putting your heart out into the open. It was a weakness, one he could not afford to have. So he chose the wisest option, one that ensured that he came out on top, he got rid of her but had forgotten one vital idea. One crucial idea. Chrome was a _variable_, not _a constant_. She was also a person and people can _change_.

* * *

><p>Like fined grained sand, Chrome's heart slipped through her fingers. She watched as pieces of her heart touched the floor.<p>

Chrome wandered through the halls of Namimori Middle. She felt lost, disconnected. She knew she was being ungrateful, but she couldn't help the twinge of resentment towards her ex-master. She had opened up to him, opened up the door she had so meticulously locked; let him see her soul, let him _know her_. In exchange he has left her nothing but a broken mess. It should have been expected though; she had always been nothing but a vessel, a tool, _disposable_. The knowledge did not help it hurt less. He _cheated._ He played the game with her heart and she paid the price. She was once again alone.

Chrome lightly slapped her face at the thought. Once again she was being ungrateful. She wasn't alone anymore; she had _Boss, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi _and the people that became her_ "family"_. They were there for her, she wasn't alone. Chrome nodded her head slightly, she would protect her family, and she would recover. It didn't mean she wasn't bitter.

Chrome's wandering feet stopped as she felt a rush of air on her face. She glanced at the clouds, watching as they floated freely through the air. They were so free. Another wave of depression hit Chrome. She felt trapped, trapped by the feelings she had for her ex-master. Feelings that chained her to herself, holding her down. Feelings that she can't control. A tear slid down her cheek as her thoughts turned darker and darker.

Chrome didn't know it was possible to love and hate someone at the same time. Her two emotions mixing and churning, just like the ocean.

* * *

><p><em>He uses a bucket to scoop up what is left of her castle and pulls her by the hand away from the incoming waves and towards warmer sand. Both of them casting one last look at the sea before moving on to play.<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't know what stopped him from slamming his tonfas into her unsuspecting body. She was an <em>herbivore<em>. Weak, nothing but food for the carnivores. Hibari jumped down from his perch on the roof. He smirked as her eyes widen and she flinched at him. He loved the feeling, the feeling of power; it consumed him, made his blood boil. It made him feel alive. His cool eyes assessed her. The infant had told him about her transfer and the _conditions _of which said transfer occurred in. It wasn't hard for Hibari to understand why the pineapple bastard had discarded his vessel. She looked pathetic, thin with huge eyes, small and easily frightened. She awoken a feeling inside him, one akin to empathy, she roused memories that he had long ago buried.

She looked like _him,_ the boy Hibari Kyouya was years ago.

The boy who was bullied, whose parents never noticed, whose parents controlled, whose parents thought he wasn't _good enough, that he was weak_. He was the boy who was broken. He was also the boy who finally snapped when he was twelve, the one who strove to become the best, to be acknowledged. _To be accepted. _She was the copy of his past and if she was anything like him, she would and could be a _carnivore _too. She could be strong; she would be a fun opponent, a challenge. She already has the spark of resolution in her. She just needed someone to sharpen her fangs.

Hibari Kyouya knew a challenge when he saw one. It wasn't in his personality to back down. He licked his lips in anticipation. Hibari brought his face closer to hers, ignoring the faint blush on her tear stained cheeks. His warm breath caressed her as he whispered into her ear, the words that catalyzed her change.

"Let me fix you, lets me sharpen those fangs of yours…"

* * *

><p>Chrome panted as she dodged another punch to the face, dodging sideways before grabbing the arm and pulling it. Her move was quickly used against her as she found herself flat on her back, staring up at dispassionate grey eyes.<p>

Hibari rolled off of his pin on Chrome. He assessed her before opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a miniature version of himself.

"Chrome-san, you should dodge only slightly, if you keep doing wide dodges like that, while your enemy may get tired, so will you. You already have low stamina so try to keep yourself from exerting too much energy. Also when you, pull on someone remember to center your balance, so you don't end up toppling due to weight difference, also remember to follow through with movements. No hesitations, any hesitation can lead to your downfall."

Fon nodded as he spoke to Chrome, once in awhile waving his arms to emphasize what he said. Hibari shot Fon a glare for his un-needed interruption. His tonfas clicked with his irritation.

Noticing the mounting tension in the room, Chrome decided to intervene before anything could get worse.

"Ano, Ku-Hibari-san, Fon-san, what would you like for dinner?"

The two turned from their argument, to answer the blushing girl.

"Anything will do Herbivore."

"I will eat anything you cook."

Chrome nodded before bowing as she exited the dojo.

* * *

><p>Chrome bustled quietly around Hibari's kitchen, grabbing ingredients from the fridge and pans from the cupboard. Chrome decided that she was going to make some fried rice with the left over rice and meat. As Chrome finished cleaning up the pan she used, she spied the coconut juice on the counter. She shrugged to herself before pouring out a glass for Hibari.<p>

Pouring what was left of the coconut juice into a sauce pan Chrome decided to make dessert. As she stirred the coconut pudding, Chrome mused over the events that happened a week before.

I had been four days since she had been training under Hibari. It wasn't until the third day in that Fon had showed up and started helping out too. On the fifth day of training, she severed her connection with her former master.

Chrome poured the pudding mixture into individual cups and sat them in the fridge to cool. She returned the pan into the sink and proceeded to grab plates from the shelves to set the table. The deal that Hibari had set was simple. In exchange for her training, all she had to do was clean up his house and help prepare dinner. The training was hard, he worked her to the bone but every moment was worth it.

Chrome was jolted out of her thought as Hibari and Fon entered the kitchen, each digging into their respective plates. Chrome let out a one of her rare smiles before sitting down to eat too.

* * *

><p>Mukuro sat on his decrepit couch in the Kokuyo land auditorium. His face set into a frown. He hadn't planned for this two happen. His plans had always been thought out, meticulous. This wasn't supposed to happen. He mentally pulled at the string that connected him to Chrome, only to find it was still severed. She had cut him off. Their once precious connection was now nothing more than a frayed piece of rope.<p>

He flips over the table in frustration, quieting the other members of the Kokuyo gang. It was while before anyone said anything.

"Mukuro-kun what's wrong?" M.M Simpered.

Mukuro shot them all a glare before walking out.

"Look at what you did stupid woman, now Mukuro is angry!"

Mukuro ignored their bickering, opting for a walk outside instead. He was going to find whoever severed Chrome's connection with him and that bastard was going to pay.

* * *

><p><em>The sea watches enviously as the two children play.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE: Hey guys! Hope you like my new story, for<strong>

** those who read it, I am updating Intoxicated next and Red after that! Please review if you guys like it! Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong!**

**On another note, OMG THE NEW KHR CHAPTER AKSDJFASLDFAS, I NOW OFFICALLY SHIP FON/MAMMON.**


End file.
